Reporting and tracking of platform outage information of database servers, e.g. database servers, ETL servers, Teradata servers, and warehouse databases can be challenging where multiple users are entering in data regarding various outages across various systems. For example, the use of multiple spreadsheets for the entry of outages and the multiple users that may be responsible for entering the outage information can result in many instances of non-matching data and data entry errors into the outage reporting data. Additionally, the multiple spreadsheets will need to be reconciled in order to assess system issues. The outage information and statistics may be used to trouble shoot and for generally solving system errors along with the reviewing of service level agreements (“SLAs”) and vendor requirements to determine vendor responsibility so it is imperative that the outage information reported is accurate.